An English Werewolf in America
by JenniferRSong
Summary: Tonks and Remus go to Miami for their delayed honeymoon. A magical creature attacking and killing people attracts both their attention and the attention of the Miami CSIs. The race is on to find the culprit before Horatio and his team do. COMPLETE!
1. Chapters I and II

So, here we are, with the _CSI: Miami/Harry Potter_ crossover that just decided to pop into my mind one day. Think of it as a _CSI: Miami_ episode put into the _Harry_ _Potter_ section, considering it stars our favorite lovable werewolf and our favorite clumsy Metamorphmagus. So, enjoy this little story, specially made to order for y'all.

**Summery**: Four years after the Second War ends, Tonks drags Remus to Miami, FL, for their delayed honeymoon. But while there, a magical creature attacking and killing people attracts the attention of the Miami CSI, not to mention Tonks and Remus. The question is: will they catch the werewolf before Horatio and his crew do or will the magical world be exposed?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _CSI: Miami_. I own none of the characters, spells, or established facts known in both universes, save the ones I have invented. So don't sue, as no lawyer would take the case. It would rank right up there with the "Coke versus Coke Zero" case.

**Notes**: Total story length for story itself, approx. 45 pages; set early March to late April 2002; 14 chapters divided into 7 sections ; post-war _HP_, pre-season 1 _CSI: Miami_; pairing, Remus/Tonks; crossover CSI: Miami; AU: original manuscript of _Deathly_ _Hallows_. All else same.

_(A/N: Edited 1-2-08)_

* * *

_**An English Werewolf in America**_

Part I

It was a sunny day in Miami, Florida. The temperature was a balmy 86, calm for early March; and April looked to be even nicer. People in bathing suits laid on the beaches, absorbing the sun's rays. All in all, life was perfect.

At least, for those still alive.

Calleigh bent over the victim, a young Caucasian male, and took a picture. She maneuvered around Alexx and took yet another. Horatio walked up, shadowing the two of them, twiddling his sunglasses.

"Who do we have here?" he murmured to Alexx, who was studying the body.

"According to his driver's license, our victim is approximately nineteen years old, and a Florida resident who lived just around the corner," she said, frowning. "And he appears to have been attacked by an animal in this alley. Blood splatter all over the wall here."

Horatio nodded. "I see that. But why would an animal kill him, only to leave the body behind?"

"Maybe the police startled it?" suggested Delko, who had appeared from the dead end of the alley, carrying a few small bags with several black hairs in them.

"I don't think so," said Calleigh, standing up. "These wounds are several hours old."

"Hmph," said Delko. "No trace in the surrounding area. Blood pooled around the boy's head. This is definitely the crime scene."

"So what we've got," summarized Detective Yelina Salas, Horatio's sister-in-law, who had wandered in sometime in the middle of the discussion, "is a dead body, in an alleyway, in the middle of downtown Miami, killed for no other reason than just to be killed?" She tilted his head in confusion at the last part.

Calleigh nodded. "That about does it, Yelina. What do you think?" she asked Horatio.

"Oh, boy, here it comes," muttered Alex, grinning. "A famous one-liner."

Horatio paid no attention to Alexx. "I think the fur's about to fly," he said grimly, staring down at the body.

* * *

_YYEEEEAAAHH!!_

_We don't get fooled again…  
Don't get fooled again…  
No, no!_

Part II

"C'mon, Remus, we'll miss the Portkey!"

Remus sighed as he looked around the room. Only three nights ago had been the full moon, and he was still tired. He loved Tonks dearly, but really, he needed another day to recuperate. Remus supposed she would have to get used to her first name now. She couldn't be called 'Tonks' when her legal last name was Lupin. Of course, the government had tried to interfere, but with Umbridge arrested and in Azkaban for crimes against Muggle-borns, there wasn't much they _could_ do. Their leading voice was lost.

It was now almost five years after they had married and Tonks wanted to go to America, specifically Miami, Florida, for Remus's birthday and their long-overdue honeymoon. Of course, Remus agreed. A little sunshine might do him some good.

"_Yeah, fresh sunshine smells good_," said a voice in the back of Remus's mind. He knew it was the wolf's voice. Usually the week before and up to three days after the full moon, were the times that he had to deal with its voice in his head.

"Remus!"

"Coming, Dora!"

"Remus John Lupin, you get your furry behind down here right now! Teddy's teasing Jessica!"

Remus sighed heavily, knowing the battle was lost the moment he called her 'Dora'. He took out his wand, performed the Shrinking Charm on the last of the luggage, put them in his pocket, and went downstairs. Tonks was waiting in the kitchen, tapping her foot impatiently. Today, her hair was short, blazing red, with blue spikes in it. Beside her was three-year-old, Teddy, holding onto his mother's robes, his hair bright turquoise. On her other side was their little baby girl, Jessica, fussing in her carrier. She was only a year old, but her hair was a curly purple.

"Finally!" she said, exasperated. "We've got an hour until our Portkey. Harry's waiting on us."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Right. Um, are you sure Harry's okay with this?"

"Hey, he's the one who wanted to have a little experience with children before they started having them. And besides, he wants some company. Ginny's off with the Holyhead Harpies in America and Harry wanted some time with Teddy and Jessie."

"Uncle Harry?" asked Teddy, his hair turning black at the familiar name.

Remus smiled. "Yes. Uncle Harry wants you two to have some fun with him while Mommy and Daddy go have some private fun."

Teddy's eyes widened, his hair returning to 'normal'. "Cool! Uncle Harry always lets me ride his Firebolt!" he shouted. "Oops," he said as Jessie started crying again from the sudden noise.

Remus raised an eyebrow at his son, and the boy blushed red in both face and hair.

"I'll take Jessie, you take Teddy," said Tonks, scooping up Jessie and her carrier. She turned on the spot, Disapparating with Jessie.

Remus sighed again, and checked the Household Alarm Spells. All in place and ready to arm ten seconds after he left. He did so and, clutching Teddy, once more with turquoise hair, close to his chest, Apparated over to Harry's house.

Harry lived in a large house with Ginny. One of his inheritances, Harry had at first been reluctant to move in, then decided it would make for great flying in the house when little Potters appeared. Ginny had agreed, on the basis that all breakables were put away when the time came. 12 Grimmauld Place still existed, but Harry had donated it to some trustworthy people for an orphanage for magical children who had lost parents in the Second War.

"Remus!" said Harry as soon as he appeared. Harry looked almost the same, but already his hair had a few lighter spots in it, and his face made him look at least thirty. The war had left him as old in body as in spirit. He was wearing pair of jeans and a T-shirt advertising all seven Holyhead Harpies, but Ginny's figure kept pushing the others out of the way.

"Hey, Harry," said Remus. He looked around. The house was completely Teddy-proofed. The poor boy had inherited more from his mother than just her Metamorphosizing.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy squealed, holding out his arms for Harry. Harry laughed and allowed Teddy to latch onto him.

"Hello, there, how's my favorite godson?"

"Great! I get to stay with you an' Mommy and Daddy get to play together!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the innocuous comment. Remus blushed a deep red and coughed.

"Where's Dora?"

"In the nursery with Twinkle."

"Twinkle?"

Harry shrugged, maneuvering Teddy onto his left hip. "I was walking through Diagon Alley one day and this wizard had his house-elf for sale. I bought her, freed her" – he winced as he remembered Hermione berating him about his actions and then praising him – "and hired her. She was quite taken with this house. She gets a Galleon a week and Sundays off."

"Wow."

At that moment, Tonks walked in. "Now, Jessie's bottles are in the fridge, and all of her supplies are in her diaper bag. She's starting to walk, so keep an eye on her. Those two can get in more trouble than I ever did." She sighed. "We'll be back in a month unless things change. We'll definitely be back before Teddy's birthday. There's no way I'm missing it." Teddy grinned at his mother, still holding tightly to Harry's T-shirt.

Harry waved his free hand. "Don't worry about time. You two have earned a honeymoon. Take two months if you need to. Ginny'll be back next week to help out."

"All right, if you're sure," said Tonks, biting her lip tentatively. "And I'm warning you right now. Mom might come over and help out too."

Harry smiled, fondly remembering Andromeda Tonks as a remarkable woman. She and Mrs. Weasley were the best two grandmothers he had ever seen. Little Victoire was absolutely adorable, even without the small amount of Veela pheromones she put out already. "No problem at all. Twinkle won't like the extra help in the kitchens, though."

Remus laughed and looked at his watch. "C'mon, Dora, we've got fifteen minutes to make it to the Portkey Center."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Yes, Remy." Remus's eye twitched as she laughed and twirled to Disapparate. Remus followed shortly thereafter and found himself in a mess.

Somehow, Tonks had tripped off the Apparition platform and crashed into a luggage rack and was now surrounded by three Aurors.

"Now, now, no damage done, eh?" she said weakly.

One of the Aurors, obviously new to his job and eager to please his boss, tried to grab her arm and was surprised when she 'slipped' through. "Look, lady, I don't know–"

Tonks exploded into laughter before noticing Remus. "Oh, hello there. Did you hear that? He called me a lady!"

"Yes, Dora, I heard. Now c'mon, you're the one who was nagging me about the Portkey."

"She your daughter?" asked another young Auror. A grin formed on his face as he leered at Tonks.

"No, she's my wife." The Auror's face quickly dropped as he realized his actions. A corner of Remus's mouth quirked upward in a smile. He imagined he could hear James and Sirius hooting and laughing over this one now.

"What's your name?" asked the third Auror.

"Remus Lupin," he said promptly, gently grabbing Dora's arm and leading her away. "Excuse us." He vaguely heard the first Auror say, "Remus Lupin? Isn't Harry Potter his kids' godfather?" as they half-ran, half-walked to the Portkey Departure Point.

Remus chuckled as they were checked for departure. Even with Harry and Ron, the best Aurors in the service, who had worked so hard catching leftover Dark wizards, the government was still paranoid about its safety.

"All clear, sir. The Portkey will be leaving in two minutes."

Remus nodded to the Search Man and grabbed an old _Daily_ _Prophet_ off the 'American Portkey' shelf. Its front announced the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament from Harry's fourth year. Beside him, Tonks firmly grasped the paper as well. Two minutes later, they reappeared in Miami. The sudden heat blasted Remus's sensitive nose, and he winced.

"Sorry 'bout that, sir," said the Portkey Manager. His voice had a lyrical drawl to it, different than Remus's English accent, due to it being a Southeastern American accent.

"The AC's broke, an' the repairman's runnin' late. At least y'all weren't here last Christmas. Place was _packed_."

Remus nodded absentmindedly as they were checked over for lasting effects and started walking to the exit with Tonks on his heels.

"Remus?" asked Tonks. "I think we should change our clothes to something more…Muggle."

Remus stopped and looked down at his tattered wizarding robes. As they were still in a Magical zone, Remus drew out his wand and Transfigured his clothes into a blue Hawaiian shirt and a tan pair of slacks. He also turned his shoes into sandals. Tonks Transfigured hers to a tank top with the British flag proudly displayed and red, knee-length shorts, with a pair of black sandals.

"Gee, way to be subtle, Tonks," he muttered.

Tonks gently slapped him upside the head and laughed. Remus couldn't help it. He laughed too.

* * *

Okay, I wanted to get this up and running before college started. Now, there will be a total of twelve chapters for this one, uploaded two at a time just like this. If you have any ideas for improvement, however, I'm not deaf and will listen. Er, read. Whatever. So, tell me what you thought about this chapter and I'll see you in a bit. Probably on Monday for the next chapter! 


	2. Chapters III and IV

So here I am, back again. At least this story's prewritten. I know where I'm going with _Hufflepuff's Heir_, I'm just trying to connect the current point 'd' with, say, the end point of 'm'. It will have a few _DH_ spoilers as of now, but it should stay along my own path.

Also, special thanks to my one and only reviewer thus far: Sasia93!

Okay, enough of my blathering. Enjoy Parts III and IV.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that you recognize. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

* * *

_**An **__**English Werewolf in America**_

Part III

In the Miami-Dade Coroner's Autopsy Room, Alexx was looking over the newest body to grace her cold, hard metal dissection table.

"Somebody did a number on you, didn't they?" she murmured to the boy.

"Actually, we're thinking more along the lines of a wild animal," said a voice from above. Alexx titled her head upward to see Horatio standing next to the computers, which were showing him a close-up running video of her work.

Alexx shrugged. "If this really was just a wild animal, he would have random claw and bite marks on him." She pointed to the various points of the body as she spoke. "Deep lateral lacerations to the chest, face, and upper back; tooth marks puncturing the carotid artery, resulting in arterial spray. More claw marks to the bone on the upper arms, like the man was protecting himself. Horatio, this…animal knew where best to attack this man. Almost like a human plotting a murder. This was too precise. This animal, or whatever it is, shows intelligence. Left alone, any three of these could've killed him. Two out of three, he might have survived. All three, he was dead within minutes. And it knew it."

She leaned forward and, using her tweezers, picked up a long, black hair from the underside of the man's collar. "Looks like your people missed a stray hair." She put it in a collection envelope and set it aside. "Looks like saliva got into the bite wounds; it's already disintegrated quite a bit of the tissue."

"I've got an almost brand-new team working with me. Not to mention _I'm_ trying to get used to this job. Speed's running a DNA comparison on a sample right now." As if on cue, his phone rang. "Horatio."

"_Hey, H, we've got a partial match on that hair sample Delko bagged. You won't _believe_ what it is_."

"On my way," Horatio said, flipping the phone shut.

"Don't forget the hair!" shouted Alexx.

* * *

"Wolf DNA?" said Delko skeptically. He, Calleigh and Horatio were in the conference room of the lab, currently staring in disbelief at Speedle. Only Speedle and Delko were 'originals,' the others having just been transferred in within the last three months.

"I know," said Speedle, "but I had Kayle double-check, and he confirms that the DNA is part wolf."

"What's the composition of the rest?" asked Horatio.

Speedle shook his head. "You won't believe me. _I_ didn't believe me."

"C'mon, try us," said Calleigh.

"Human."

There was a stunned silence in the room. Horatio broke it first.

"Human?" he repeated.

Speedle seemed relieved that he was being taken seriously by his boss, at least. "Yes, but that's not even the weirdest part."

"We're CSIs, Speed, weird is what we do," said Delko.

Speedle snorted. "Yeah, but this is a fifteen on the weirdness scale, nothing like we've ever seen before. Look at this." He turned off the light and fired up the projector. It showed a normal DNA chain, its double-helix structure laid flat. "Now, that's normal human DNA, but this one…" A second DNA chain appeared flat against the first, this one from the crime scene. It was oddly-shaped-and-colored and…

"Do I see a triple-helix structure?" asked Horatio, moving closer to the projection.

"Yes," said Speedle. "Two of the helixes are human DNA, and the third we haven't identified yet. All three are coated with another residue, this one the Wolf DNA, as if it has been bound to the human DNA. It isn't passable though, at least not in genetics. It, um" – Speedle coughed – "doesn't affect the reproductive system. Whoever this is, he's both wolf _and_ human."

"Are you suggesting," said Delko, "that we have a modern day _werewolf_ running around Miami?"

Affronted, Speedle said, "I'm not _suggesting_ anything, Delko. Evidence is evidence; and this evidence is telling us that there a Wolf-man in Miami. The human test came back XY, by the way," he added, seeing Calleigh about to ask him how he knew the culprit was male.

"Well, then," said Horatio. "That throws a new kink in."

Speedle nodded. "Yeah, but we can count on one thing."

"Oh, what?" asked Calleigh.

"That we have–" he checked the calendar, "–thirteen days until the next full moon. The last body like this case was recovered on a full moon, so I'm betting that if we play our cards right, we can catch the culprit in the act."

Calleigh sighed. "I'll see about finding and/or making some silver bullets then." And she left. Horatio left as well, probably to file a report.

"Why silver?" Delko asked Speedle.

"Don't you know anything about the supernatural?" he answered.

Delko shook his head. "Mom never let us have any books that weren't grounded in reality."

Speedle humped, shutting down the projector. "Man, you might wanna consider reading up on werewolves. The only thing that can kill a werewolf is silver, because it's poisonous to them." He turned on his heel and left, leaving Delko to ponder.

Part IV

"C'mon, Remus," said Tonks, dragging him in a Miami night club shortly before sunset. "It's been two weeks since we got here and we still haven't had your birthday drink. Matter of fact, you haven't had a drink since Teddy was born!"

Remus sighed, and firmly reminded her that "alcohol makes me feel even worse than I already _am_ half of the time."

"Well, then, this can be the other half, huh?" she grinned, flipping her now long, curly red hair, still with blue highlights in it. "Please, Remus." She used her Metamorphmagus powers to make her eyes widen, giving Remus the impression of a dog giving its owner puppy-dog eyes.

He sighed. "I'm gonna regret this," he muttered.

Tonks squealed in delight and dragged him up to the bar, "One Bloody Mary for me, and my friend here will have a–"

"–Shirley Temple with a twist of lime, please," he interrupted her firmly. "I've told you, I'm not drinking anything alcoholic, Tonks."

She huffed. "Fine." A few minutes later, their drinks arrived. "To you, Remus," she said, lifting up her blood-red glass. "May you have many more memorable birthdays."

"Mm-hm," he said, sipping his drink.

Ten minutes later, Tonks was completely drunk.

"To my – _hic_ – husband," she said, sloppily raising her drink. "The best – _hic_ – man on this – _hic_ – earth." She threw the drink back, half of it spilling on her clothes.

"All right, dear, you've had your fun, let's go," he urged.

"Aw, come on – _hic_ – Remus, I'm just trying – _hic_ – to blend in." She giggled, trying to stand up.

"Yeah, you're blended, all right," muttered Remus, doing his best to help her up.

But at that moment, Tonks's clumsiness reinforced itself. As she finally managed to stand, she slipped out of Remus's arms and knocked down a drunken man, making them both fall on the floor. He got up quickly, whereas Remus had to pick Tonks up off the floor. The man's blood-shot eyes, evidence of already too much to drink, found Remus first, with Tonks leaning on his shoulder, giggling all the while.

"_You_!" he slurred.

"Now, now," said Remus, backing off. It was hard to do with Tonks clinging to several key parts of his body for movement in an effort to keep herself upright. "Let's not rush into things, shall we?" he chuckled weakly.

"You _will_ buy me another _drink_!" The man boomed, pointing a thin, trembling finger at Remus.

"I will _not_!" said Remus indignantly. "Now, if you'll excuse us–"

But the drunken man roared and charged forward. With reflexes born out of being a werewolf (perhaps the only thing Remus was grateful for), he jumped out of the way with Tonks, and the man barreled forward into another man, who had already been swaying with the effects of a full bottle of wine. This set off a chain reaction with people knocking into each other, pushing and shoving and finally beating each other up. Remus took advantage of the bar-room brawl to escape. However, halfway to the exit, he was knocked out cold by a mis-thrown beer bottle; and he slumped to the floor, Tonks passed out right next to him.

* * *

Remus woke a few hours later, with a horrific lump in the back of his head. Gingerly, he sniffed the air. _Antiseptic. Bedpans. I'm in a Muggle hospital_.A woman in a white outfit bustled in at that moment, confirming his theory.

"Ah, good, you're awake," the nurse said, checking his vitals. Remus ignored her, though.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Police Hospital. Don't worry, it was only temporary," she added hastily at his suddenly white expression. "Your…wife?" He nodded. "She's in her own temporary cell. You can go get her now."

"Thanks," he said, swinging his legs over. The nurse left and he got dressed. He found Tonks in a solitary cell. Her bright red hair was now a dull auburn, limply hanging on her shoulders; and the blue highlights were faded. The prison guard with him opened her door and let him in.

"Remind me never to go to another Miami Bar," she said softly. "And I thought firewhiskey packed a punch." She groaned as she stood and grabbed Remus's arm. Together, they walked out of the cell.

"I guess you've learned your lesson, then?" he asked as they passed through the main hall of the police station, their footsteps echoing. Only about six or seven officers were around, and the sky outside was dark with no moon to light it.

"Keep your voice down, it's so noisy in here!" she hissed. "And yes, I did."

Remus rolled his eyes and guided her outside. As they went through the glass doors, they bumped into a red-haired man.

"Sorry about that," said Remus.

"It's okay," said the man. His twinkling blue gaze made Remus feel like he was being x-rayed. For a fleeting second, Remus wondered if this man was related to Dumbledore.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he said, sticking out his right hand.

"Remus Lupin," said Remus, grasping Lt. Caine's hand firmly. "And this is my wife, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin–"

"I hate that name and you know it, fuzzball."

"–who prefers to be called Tonks, or, if you dare, Dora."

"Glad to meet you, Tonks," said Lt. Caine, obviously amused at Tonks's drunken reaction.

"Um, Lieutenant–"

"Horatio."

Remus nodded. "Horatio. If we're on a first name basis, then call me Remus. Anyway, can you help me get her to the car?"

"Sure."

Horatio moved to Tonks's left side and between the two of them, got her buckled into the passenger seat of Remus's rented blue Honda Accord©, where she promptly passed out again.

"Thanks a lot, Horatio," said Remus, wiping his brow. "She may not look it, but she can be a dead weight when she wants to be."

"Yeah, she does appear to be one now. Where are you two from?"

"England. We're here on vacation."

"England, huh? I've heard it's a nice place, except when it rains."

Remus chuckled. "Better not go to England, then. _Especially_ London. We get rain 300 days out of 365."

Horatio smiled. "Take care, Remus."

"You too," said Remus, getting in the driver's side, and left, remembering to buckle his seatbelt as well.

* * *

Horatio watched the odd couple leave and shook his head. "Poor man. Only in Miami, I guess." He walked into and up to the crime lab. "Any news?"

"Nothing yet," said Calleigh. She opened her mouth, then shut it again. Horatio noticed.

"Something bothering you?"

Calleigh sighed. "If this really is a werewolf, then do other creatures exist, like vampires and witches and wizards?"

Horatio shrugged. "Beats me. It would make sense though." He smiled. "Tell you what, when we capture him, you can be the one to question him."

Calleigh grinned. "Deal!"

* * *

So now the two worlds meet, albeit briefly. Tonks has a run-in at a Miami bar, Remus thinks Horatio is related to Dumbledore, and Horatio meets two Brits, one drunk. What will happen next? Well, review and you'll find out! College starts tomorrow, so no guarantee on updates, but it won't kill you to stop and review for a minute. See ya! 


	3. Chapters V and VI

I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, I love them! For Remus's werewolf form, I made him more like what JK describes him as, an oversized wolf, not as the one we saw in the movie. With the conclusion of this 'chapter,' we are halfway through. So what happens next? Well, read on, then!

**Disclaimer**: Uh, gee, I'm an American brunette, not a British blond. Guess I don't own anything, eh?

* * *

_**An **__**English Werewolf in America**_

Part V

The day of the full moon arrived. As the sun set, Remus drank the last of his potion, grateful that Tonks had been able to procure two months worth of the potion. He felt the tingle go through him that forewarned the transformation. A few minutes after he finished transforming, Tonks came back in the room. He had insisted she stay outside the room until he was transformed and able to gain control over the wolf.

"Remus?"

Moony whined softly, trotting up to Tonks. She petted him fondly on the head. "The shades have been drawn on all the windows, so we can lie on the couch. How does that sound?"

Moony gave a low woof and loped toward the living room. He jumped up on the sofa and turned around three times before settling in. Tonks plopped down beside him, grabbed the remote and started flipping channels. Whenever Moony saw something he wanted to watch, he would woof, and she would cease her surfing. They stayed away from bloody, gory movies and TV shows, as the images could bring out the wolf and negate the Wolfsbane Potion.

Moony's golden-amber eyes widened, and he woofed as they found the opening credits of _Star_ _Trek: Enterprise_. Tonks sighed as she stopped surfing. "You and _Star_ _Trek_, honestly, you're as bad as my dad." Moony whined. "But a whole lot more adorable." She scratched between his ears, making him go cross-eyed with pleasure.

This particular episode was a rerun. Specifically, the one where one of the crew members got pregnant. Usually, this wouldn't be hilarious, but when it was the Chief Engineer, Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker, who got impregnated, _that_ made it funny.

Silently, they watched the episode, Tonks with her feet on the coffee table and Moony's head in her lap. Every once in a while, she would stop scratching, and Moony would bump her hand to get her going again. Towards the end, Tonks heard a _CRACK_, almost reminiscent of someone Apparating. Or a gun being fired. She drew her attention away from Trip saying, "Great, just how I wanted to go down in the history books." and looked at Moony. His wide eyes told her that he, too, had heard the nose.

"Wait here," she said, grabbing her wand from the couch table.

Moony humphed, as if to say, "And just _where_ would I go?" but he stayed put on the couch, putting his front paws and head on the sofa's edge in order to watch Tonks better.

Tonks grinned at the disgruntled werewolf, and slipped outside a back window. She shook her head, transforming her red and blue hair to a dark black to blend in the darkness better and darkened her skin and eyes. Auror training kicked in as she assessed what was going on. She hugged the wall as she went along, moving down the ladder to the ground, then down the alleyway. She froze as she heard a growl.

"Remus?" she whispered, creeping forward. "I thought I asked you to stay in the room." Suddenly, she felt a thump vibrate through her sandals and whipped around.

Standing there, not five feet away from her, fangs bared, was a fully grown, black-furred, red-eyed, ticked off and _very_ hungry werewolf.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," she whispered, stumbling backward. As her luck had it, she tripped and fell over a stray brick. She tumbled to the ground and hit her head, knocking her unconscious. The werewolf seemed to chuckle at its easy prey and raised a clawed hand to tear her body. It was so concentrated on her, it didn't even know Moony was there until the sandy-brown furred werewolf had collided with it.

The werewolf snarled at its new opponent, sniffing the air to catch Moony's scent. Moony did the same. Moony rolled away from the black werewolf and placed himself in front of Tonks, growling. The black werewolf lunged forward, arms outstretched. Moony swiped with his right paw and snagged the other werewolf's arm. The bright red blood stood out against the black fur and it snarled at him, but Moony stood his ground. Suddenly, the other werewolf paused and his ears pricked up, detecting a sound only he could hear. It seemed to bow at them before running away.

Moony turned his head toward the sounds that the other werewolf had heard. Police sirens. He had to get Tonks to safety. But he had to wake her up first. Praying that the potion would still work with this unorthodox tactic, he licked Tonks's face.

"Ewww!" she screamed, sitting bolt upright. Her face was shiny with dull yellow werewolf slobber, and she glared at the embarrassed werewolf, who was dipping his bloody paw in a water puddle, trying to clean off most of it. "What was that for?" The werewolf sighed and nudged her arm, pointing with his muzzle toward the sound of the quickly approaching police sirens.

"Police are coming?"

Moony whined, frantically nodding his head up and down.

"Well, let's go then!"

She jumped to her feet and ran toward the ladder. Unfortunately for her, her clumsiness kicked in once more and she tumbled, sprawling out. The sirens continued to get closer. Moony bounded forward to let her grab his fur to pull herself up, but she frantically shook her head.

"Get in the apartment!" she hissed. "I'll be fine."

Moony whined, worriedly looking at his mate.

"Now!"

Moony heaved a sigh and jumped up to the second story. He gave her one last look before he hopped inside and used his paws to delicately close the window. He still ended up scratching the wood, though.

Tonks rolled to the side as the police cars, along with a few Hummers H2s, squealed into the alley. _The police must've been called by a concerned neighbor,_ thought Tonks, moving into a shadowy corner. She rubbed her ankle. _It's only sore. I should be fine to Apparate in a few minutes. _With her currently dark hair, she blended into the background.

Unfortunately for her, one of the Hummer H2s had spotted her with its lights. She squinted as several officers jumped out, all with guns pointed at her. Tonks smiled sheepishly and held up her hands.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" asked one. She recognized the voice as Horatio's, but realized that he wouldn't recognize her in her current disguise. She changed her voice-box to an accent like she had heard when she and Remus had been exploring downtown.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine," she said. "Ah was just walkin' through and caught mah ankle on somethin.'"

Tonks knew this accent sounded horrible, even to Horatio, who probably heard it everyday. "Ah figured soon as Ah was fine, Ah'd stand back up and walk home." She squinted at the Hummer's lights. "Do ya think y'all could turn those lights off?" She had learned that whenever someone spoke about two or more people, they said, 'y'all' instead of 'all of you' or 'both of you'. In a way, Tonks liked the word. It was almost as good as 'wotcher'.

Horatio made a motion toward the driver of the H2 and the lights were turned off, leaving only the parking lights on.

"Thanks," she said. "So why are y'all down here?"

"Possible murder, ma'am. If you'll tell Mr. Delko here" – the man who had been in the H2 got out – "where to go, he'll take you home."

"Thank you sir," she said. "Ah just live a little down the street, matter-of-fact. If you want, Ah'll just walk home with him." She smiled her most charming (and disarming) smile she could. Hey, it always worked on Remus, at least.

Horatio frowned at her and nodded. He called Delko over. "Take Miss…"

"Potter."

Horatio nodded. "Take Miss Potter home. Make sure she gets inside safely."

Tonks grinned and stood up, tentatively putting pressure on her right ankle. It didn't hurt, so she stood up. She started walking toward the end of the alleyway, Delko behind her.

* * *

Horatio watched the woman leave with Delko. Normally, he would take a suspect into custody, but she had been found at the opposite end of the alley and most certainly didn't look like a male werewolf. This woman certainly wasn't even a suspect. He glanced upward. The full moon was bright, not a cloud in the sky. He sighed.

_Well, it could be worse_, he thought. _We could be dealing with vampires instead._

* * *

Tonks and Delko passed the crime scene as they walked. Tonks spared a second to look at the body and shivered. Merlin, was she glad Remus was a kind soul who wouldn't even hurt a fly. Finally, they exited the alleyway.

"Mah place is just over there," Tonks said, swallowing. She pointed to a random hotel.

Delko nodded and they walked in.

"You can go back, Ah'm just gonna go upstairs, 'kay?"

Delko looked at her suspiciously, but simply nodded. She started walking toward the elevator, but Delko's voice stopped her.

"Aren't you going to get your key?"

"Oh, Ah've got one," said Tonks, holding up her own key. She slipped her wand, subtly changing the emblem from her hotel to this one. She held up the key, showing it to Delko. Delko raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Finally, he shrugged and walked off.

Tonks blew out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She saw the restroom off to the side and slipped in. Seeing nobody inside, she Disapparated with a soft _pop_! (Auror training had taught her how to muffle the sound Apparating made.) A woman poked her head out of her stall and, seeing nobody, shrugged and went back to her business.

* * *

She reappeared inside their apartment, where the sound of puking got her attention. Remus had since transformed back and was currently emptying his stomach. Wolfsbane Potions always had a side affect of nausea and until they figured out how to counteract the nausea, it was a morning-after thing for Remus every time. As she walked to the bathroom, she morphed into her usual form, glad to drop the imitation accent.

"That was interesting," were his first words to her.

"Interesting? _Interesting_!" she screeched as Remus unloaded his stomach again. "I almost got killed by a deranged werewolf! Then I get _caught_ by the police, thankfully managing to get away! _How_ is that _interesting_?"

Remus wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. "Very simple, my dear Tonks. Why is there a werewolf in the middle of Miami?"

Tonks opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out. Finally, she sighed. "I have no idea, Remus."

Remus groaned as he laid out on their bed. "Neither do I, dear, neither do I."

Part VI

Horatio glanced down at the body on the ground before staring at Speedle. "This is familiar."

Speedle crossed his arms. "What I want to know is, where were the police units?"

Horatio sighed. "I told them they needed to post a police officer at every alleyway, to be on the lookout for a huge dog, of a sort, but they didn't believe me." His eyes flickered toward the young man lying out on the ground. His injuries were exactly the same as the previous two. Chest lacerations, claw marks to the arms, and the carotid arteries pierced.

"You mean, they didn't believe you when they said to be on the lookout for a werewolf?"

"No, Speed. They think that just because I got promoted to this job just before this–" he indicated the body "–started up that I can make up tales and get away with it."

Speedle snorted. "Yeah, right."

Calleigh chose that moment to come over. "I found something, Horatio. What do you make of it?"

Horatio stared at the strand of hair. It was glossy black for the first four inches, from the root up, and bright red for the rest of the length, except for the tip, which was bright blue; but in between, it was distorted, almost like the hair had been changing color at the time it was shed. Horatio's brow creased.

"That's weird," he stated finally.

Calleigh nodded. "I found several more long black hairs identical to the ones found on the last body, but I found some sandy-brown colored ones too." She held up one of the sandy-brown colored ones in a sample bag for Horatio to look at.

"Where'd you find these new hairs?"

"Over at the fire escape, actually, nowhere near the body," said Calleigh, nodding her head in that direction. "They were just sitting there, on the steps." Horatio looked up and saw that the window was slightly open. "There's also some blood. Delko collected it and took it back to HQ. Only one bullet shell was recovered. 9-mil."

Horatio squinted at the new hairs, now sitting in their own containment bags. Suddenly, he was reminded where he had seen those particular colors together.

"_Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he said, sticking out his right hand._

"_Remus Lupin," said Remus, grasping Lt. Caine's hand firmly. "And this is my wife, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin–"_

"_I hate that name and you know it, fuzzball."_

"–_who prefers to be called Tonks, or, if you dare, Dora."_

"_Glad to meet you, Tonks," said Lt. Caine, obviously amused at Tonks's drunken reaction._

"So," said Yelina, walking up. "What's this all about?"

"I have an idea. Yelina, you stay here with Speed and Calleigh, they'll fill you in on the details." He took off, leaving the three to stare at each other, wondering what on earth was going through Horatio's mind.

Horatio entered the apartment building and walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he asked the secretary. She looked up from the novel she was reading. "My name is Lieutenant Caine with Miami-Dade PD. I'm wondering if you have a record of who lives on the second floor, facing the alleyway, next to the fire escape."

The secretary checked her computer, smacking her bubblegum loudly. "That would be the Lupins, sir, in room 214."

"What a coincidence," he muttered. To the secretary, he said, "Thank you very much." And he headed for the stairs. He searched along the doors until he found the number _214_ on a faded golden plaque. He knocked.

"Coming!"

Horatio heard various locks being undone. He smiled as he saw Tonks open the door. "Wotcher, Horatio! What brings you by?"

He assumed 'Wotcher' was British for 'Hello' and said "Hello. May I come in?"

"Um," she bit her lip. "Can you hold on? Hey, Remus, you up for guests? He ate some bad seafood last night. Made him sick all night long."

"Yeah, I'm good."

Tonks opened the door the rest of the way, letting Horatio in. "I'm sorry the place isn't the neatest. Remus is always getting onto me about cleaning up after myself. It's hard enough keeping up with our son."

Horatio's eyes took in the slightly messy apartment. "Looks better than my place."

Tonks grinned. "Thanks. Hear that, Remus, he doesn't mind!"

Horatio heard grunting from the bedroom, followed by what sounded like a retching noise and a groan. "Dora? A little help?"

"Um, why don't you sit on the couch?" she asked. "He's probably puked all over his clothes again, poor thing."

"I will ignore that you called the father of our children a thing!"

Tonks rolled her eyes and disappeared. Horatio sat on the couch. He looked around the apartment. There were no signs of foul play. He looked at the couch and his eyes widened. There were several long, sandy-brown colored hairs scattered on the cushions. Checking that the Lupins weren't watching, he took out an evidence bag and a glove and quickly put them in the bag, careful not to break the roots. He had noticed that the brownish hair Calleigh had picked up didn't have any tags, and this would help immensely.

Tucking the envelope away, as well as the glove, he wandered over to the window. As he looked at the windowsill, he noticed several things: one, he was right over Delko's head; and two, there were scratch marks on the wood that looked more like claw marks. Even more, there appeared to be small blood droplets at the tips of the claw marks, pooled and almost dried in them.

"Something wrong, Horatio?"

Horatio started as Remus's voice suddenly registered. "No, just looking. By any chance, did either of you see anything last night?"

"Like what, Horatio?" asked Tonks.

"A man was killed last night, just down from your place. You two know anything?"

Remus shrugged. "She was busy tending to me last night. If anything happened, we probably couldn't hear it over my puking. As you heard earlier, it continued well into this morning. I hope it's over with now." He shook his head. "I hate it when I throw up. Burns my throat."

Horatio was certain they were hiding something, and he was determined to dig it out. But not now. "All right, well, if you remember something, _anything_, give me a call." He held out one of his cards with his name and cell phone number on it.

"Thanks, Horatio, we will," said Remus, as Tonks accepted the card. "See you later."

"See you later," echoed Horatio. "I hope you feel better."

Remus grinned. "I'll probably be fit for anything by tomorrow morning."

Horatio forced a grin back and left.

* * *

Tonks finished locking the door and blew out a breath. "That was close."

Remus nodded. "Good job making up the seafood story."

"Wh – you heard that?"

"Yeah." He tapped his ears. "I still have exceptionally good hearing the morning after the full moon."

"Mm, just the hearing?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe we should run a full diagnostic, eh?"

Tonks laughed. "You watch too much _Star_ _Trek_, you know that?"

* * *

In another part of Miami, way down in the slums, a tall man was stitching up a wound on his left arm. He grunted as he tied off the last stitch with a Severing Charm and conjured a white wrapping bandage around it. Finally, he tapped it with his wand, making the bandage the same color as his skin. Unless someone actually touched him, they wouldn't believe he was injured. Another injury on his side was healed in a flash with a tap of his wand.

"What the blazes is another werewolf doing here?" he muttered to himself, flexing his fingers. He hissed as blood rushed into his fingers. "And that girl. Her accent wasn't from around here, that's for certain." He stood up and pulled on a jacket. It was time to go to work, and he hadn't missed a day yet.

* * *

Wow! That was long! So, now a few more pieces of the puzzle are falling into place. Horatio's starting to suspect the Lupins, but without more solid evidence, he can't do anything. And we also find out that the mysterious werewolf is a wizard as well.

I know most of you are probably curious why Horatio let Tonks go. One, she's obviously not a guy; and two, she hadn't transformed under the full moon, so she's definitely not a werewolf. So, that's why.

As for Remus, well, I'm a Trekkie, so I figured that if any Marauder loved _Star_ _Trek_, it would be Remus, because in the Federation, they aren't prejudiced against your species. To Remus, it's a future he wants. And Ted's comes from being a Muggle-born.

To my wonderful reviewers. Chocolate Frogs for each!:

Sasia93, sirval, and Houseaholic88.

So, review and I'll see you next. In the meantime, a new little _Doctor_ _Who_ oneshot is up for reading if you want to.


	4. Chapters VII and VIII

I'm back! The countdown is on as the mystery gets even more complicated. I won't say much here, so go read!

**Disclaimer**: I'm a college student short on change. Nope, don't own anything copyrighted.

_(A/N 10-23-07: Oops? Sorry! Now corrected!)_

* * *

****

****

**_An English Werewolf in America_**

Part VII

Calleigh stared at the evidence that had been accrued from the past three murders. All three bodies looked alike, when one only looked at the wounds. The first murder had taken place in February. The victim was a young woman about twenty-three years old. The evidence list included a carefully made stick (for what purpose they weren't sure), and a bag containing her clothes, which had been robes of some sort.

The second murder had taken place the second of March. The victim had been a young man, still a teenager, actually, nineteen. He had evidently been attacked from behind, as the laceration to his upper vertebra had shown, and had probably been dying when the carotid artery was punctured.

The third victim, brought in just three days ago, had been a little more forceful in his retaliation. A small handgun was discovered about ten feet away from the body. One shot had been fired. It had only grazed the beast, however, as they found the bullet lodged in a wall, its tip coated in blood.

Calleigh sighed. If Speedle was right, and so far he had been, then they only had about twenty-five days until the next murder took place. If a werewolf was responsible for these killings, he certainly had the attention of the entire CSI: Miami senior staff.

"Anything?" Calleigh started. She hadn't even heard Delko come in the room.

"No, nothing yet."

Delko frowned. "What is the connection?"

"Well, they're all young people. Takes place in alleyways."

"No, I mean, direction-wise. Is he moving north, south, east, west? Can we pinpoint the next alleyway before he does?"

Calleigh bit her lip. "It certainly is possible. Let's go try that theory out, shall we?"

Delko grinned. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Look here." Calleigh had put three pushpins on their map of downtown Miami, and was now taking string and attaching them together. "The first one took place near Northeast 1st Street and Biscayne Boulevard. The second one took place near East Flagler Street and Northeast 3rd Avenue." Here the two pushpins were connected by a thin line. "The third was near Northeast 2nd Avenue and Southeast 1st Street." She connected the string. "Which means that a fourth attack would be…" She frowned, studying the map. She snapped her fingers. "Would be at either Southeast 2nd Street and Southeast 2nd Avenue or Southeast 2nd Street and Southeast 1st Avenue!"

"I see! He's moving southwest. And look. The Metromover runs parallel to Southeast 1st Avenue for a while, then crosses over the Southeast 2nd Avenue."

"How many alleys are registered on Southeast 2nd Street?"

"Two. One of them is an empty alleyway right below the Metromover. The other has a handful of restaurants down it that are open all night long. I doubt the werewolf will try to kill someone there."

"Well, then, we've got our next crime scene. Let's go tell Horatio."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

The words that came from Horatio's lips were expected by the two young CSIs.

"Yes," said Delko. "Since we are basing our assumptions that the werewolf is sentient, and is moving in a certain direction, we can only assume that he'll continue this logical path." His fingers traced the map in Horatio's office. "As you can see, the crime scenes lead directly to the Metromover. He'll probably catch it to get away and leave Miami. Where he goes after that, we don't know. If we work this right, we can catch him."

"Calleigh, are the silver bullets ready yet?"

"Almost. They need another day in the mold to make sure they form properly, then another three to completely adhere to the bullets themselves. I'll have enough to fill two 9-mil handguns, with one extra cartridge apiece."

"Good." He spotted Speedle coming toward him, some papers in hand. "Are those the test results?"

"Yeah. The sandy-brown hair has the same structure as the black hair. Two strands human, male, one strand unknown, all covered in the same wolf genetics."

"Is it a match?"

"No. This sample was left by an entirely different werewolf. One with sandy-brown fur."

Horatio nodded. "And the red, blue and black hair?"

Speedle shook his head. "Now that's odd. Look at this. Two strands human, _female_, one strand unknown, but this one is covered in a different material. This material actually _allows_ the DNA to change its form. _And_ it's inheritable, unlike the wolf gene."

Horatio smiled. "Let me guess, shape-shifter?"

Speedle made an iffy gesture with his hand. "Whoever she is, she can change what she looks like, but the closest she'll come to a guy is shrinking her breasts flat, changing her voice-box and making stubble grow on her chin. And that's it. She is a she, never a he."

"But she could change hair color and length?"

"Yes, definitely. And her nose and her skin color and her eye color–"

"Yes, I get it. Any luck with the unknown strand?"

"Well, yes and no. It glitters whenever it's put under a microscope."

"Glitters?"

"Yes, sir, glitters. All three of the samples glittered."

Horatio tapped his sunglasses thoughtfully in his left palm. The answers were just out of reach and it was annoying him. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was a vague but possible. Why hadn't he seen the connection before? He cleared his throat.

"Keep working on it. Do you have a copy of the files?" Speedle handed him an extra file. "Good. Now listen, I'm just a phone call away, so if there's a break in the case, call me." He left, putting on his sunglasses as he stepped outside. He hopped in one of the CSI H2s and drove out, dialing on his phone as he stopped at a traffic light.

"Yeah, Yelina, listen, I need you to go talk to Speed, Delko, and Calleigh. They have some information on those alley killings. Uh, huh. Yeah." He hung up as he made a corner. Minutes later, it seemed like, he pulled in front of the apartment building where he hoped he might find some more pieces to the supernatural puzzle.

Part VIII

"So, let me get this straight, Horatio," said Remus, sitting on the couch with Tonks. They had moved it away from the TV and put the coffee table in front of them. Horatio sat in a chair across from them. "You want our help to catch a murder suspect. One that has eluded your capture three times in a row, at last count."

"That's correct."

"And–" prompted Tonks.

Horatio blinked. "And what?"

"And where do we fit in the puzzle at, Horatio?" asked Tonks.

Horatio sighed. He drew out the extra folder that Speedle had given him. "These are the three victims of what we think might be, funny as it sounds, a werewolf. We also know where he plans on attacking next." Remus and Tonks exchanged worried glances. As he laid the pictures out evenly, facing Remus and Tonks, he also put out the evidence listings for each victim. "Is anything familiar?"

Remus picked up the first victim's information. "Tonks–" He handed it to her.

She gasped. "I see. Well, this is a first."

"I know. The American Ministry won't like this."

"True. And if they find out that he" – she cocked her head at Horatio – "knows because of us, I'll lose my job. Permanently." She groaned. "Good bye, hefty retirement plan. And goodbye on your medication for a while. Teddy and Jessie would have to spend the night with Mom once a month."

Horatio was confused. What on earth was going on? "Well, are you going to tell me or just leave me with tantalizing clues?"

Remus and Tonks exchanged a glance. Horatio stared as they seemed to telepathically communicate their intentions.

"We might as well," said Remus finally. "The damage is done and if we tried to fix what happened, it'd just scramble his brain."

Tonks rubbed her forehead and sighed. "All right." She stood up and Horatio's hand automatically moved near his gun. She noticed and said with a grim smile, "Don't worry, Horatio, we aren't about to attack you." She went over to each window and pulled the blinds down. She also locked the door.

"We can't afford to be interrupted," explained Remus. "Just trust us."

Finally, Tonks gave Remus the thumbs-up. He nodded and she came back, but didn't sit down.

"Do you believe in the supernatural, Horatio?" asked Remus, standing up.

Horatio raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I'm beginning to." He stood as well.

"Then this'll be a little easier for you to accept." Remus reached into his red Hawaiian shirt and pulled out a long, thin stick. It was similar to, but not the same as, the one that had been found with the first victim. "This is a wand, Horatio. It channels the magic in a witch or wizard." He brought it down suddenly, red sparks coming out of the end. Horatio jumped backward. "See?"

"So that explains the tri-helix structure," he said, eyeing the stick, no, _wand_, with an expression of curiosity. "But that doesn't explain why you two have DNA coated with something else."

"What did you find on our DNA?" asked Tonks suddenly.

"Well, on Remus's DNA, we found that his tri-helix structure was coated in wolf genes. Explanation, please?" It actually came out sounding more like an order than a request.

Remus sighed, fingering his wand. "It's very simple, actually. You're looking for a werewolf with black fur, correct?" Horatio nodded. "Well, I'm a werewolf with sandy-brown fur. You probably picked some of it off the couch. Remnants of the last full moon."

Horatio nodded. "That's one mystery explained. But what medication was Tonks talking about?"

"Wolfsbane Potion, Horatio," she said. "I make it for Remus the week before full moon, and he keeps his mind when he transforms. I think, based on Remus's description of the black werewolf's actions, that he also took _his_ Wolfsbane Potion, to allow himself control over the wolf."

"Ah, and how long has the Wolfsbane Potion been available?"

Remus jumped in. "It's been around since 1993, but the cost of the ingredients is still high. It's dropped somewhat with the addition of synthetic and substituted ingredients, but it's still expensive and hard to get. It doesn't help it expires three months after the product is finished." He shook his head. "Also, a few of the key ingredients I can't touch myself, so I have to entrust someone else" – he nodded at Tonks – "to prepare the potion. Otherwise, I'm a bloodthirsty maniac every full moon."

"And what about you, Tonks?"

"I'm a witch, complete with wand." She giggled. "Sorry, no warts."

"Our DNA analysts say that the DNA they got from you was actually shape-shifting."

"Yeah, I'm a Metamorphmagus. In layman's terms, I can change my form. Watch."

She concentrated and her hair turned white. Horatio's eyes widened, but she didn't stop there. Her nose grew to the size of a tomato before shrinking down to the size of a button. Her height also decreased, making the top of her head just barely brush Horatio's chin. Her skin wrinkled up and became pruny. She opened her eyes, showing ice-cold blue irises. "Wotcher, Horatio," she said. Even her voice sounded old.

"Wow," was all Horatio could say. Tonks shifted back to herself.

"It helps with my job. I'm an Auror, a professional Dark Wizard catcher," she added at Horatio's blank face. "And trust me, it's a pretty hard job. Our children inherited my abilities too," she added proudly.

Horatio turned to the silent Remus. "What do you do for a living, Remus?"

"Oh, here and there. I was a teacher for one year."

"Why aren't you able to hold a steady job?"

"I'm a werewolf," he said simply, as though those three words defined his existence. Which, in the magical world, practically did. "As soon as people see that I've put down lycanthropy as an illness, they turn me away. I've grown used to it, but it still hurts every time I'm rejected."

Horatio shook his head. "It's prejudice, that's what it is."

Remus shrugged. "Things have actually improved over the past year. This one woman, she campaigned to have werewolves rounded up, tagged and branded, like the Nazis did to the Jews during World War II."

"What happened to her?"

"She was arrested on charges of abusing and killing Muggle-born witches and wizards. That means they have non-magical parents," he added in response to another of Horatio's blank looks. He kept forgetting that Horatio didn't know anything about the magical world. "Just about everyone hated her. She looked like a toad somebody had swollen up and made to walk on its hind legs." Remus shuddered. "About the only one who liked her was former Minister of Magic Fudge."

"He certainly didn't have very good taste in women then," said Horatio, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Remus gave him a strange look and then burst into laughter.

"You remind me of our former Headmaster," he choked out, his face a light red. "He always had a twinkle in those blue eyes of his, no matter what. Hey, maybe you two are distantly related! He even had auburn hair when he was younger!"

Horatio shrugged. "Maybe. You never know. I think I have a great-aunt in England, but I'm not sure."

"So, Horatio," said Tonks suddenly as Remus calmed down. "You said something about knowing where the werewolf would attack next?"

"Yeah. Why don't you come to the lab and talk with my people?"

Tonks and Remus shared identical looks of shock. "We would have to tell them about magic," warned Tonks.

Horatio smiled. "I wouldn't worry. The top three CSIs, besides me, of course, would be the only ones to know; and they're really good at keeping secrets."

Tonks bit her bottom lip before sighing and turning to Remus. "What do you think, dear?"

Remus kissed her forehead. Even at her normal height, Remus was still slightly taller than her. "I think we should trust them. They've kept their results from the public. Maybe all we need is some non-magical help."

* * *

"You're kidding me."

Speedle had walked into Horatio's office, arriving at the same time as Delko and Calleigh. Before their eyes, Remus and Tonks gave a full demonstration of magic (all with the blinds closed and the door locked, of course) and explained to them the results of their lab findings. Currently, Speedle's jaw was close to hitting the floor as Tonks shifted into a near replica of Calleigh.

"Try and tell us apart," smirked Tonks.

"If you can," added Calleigh.

"Um, Calleigh, you're the one on the…left?"

"Correct! What gave it away?"

"Um, you got Calleigh's hair part wrong. It's supposed to lay the other way."

Tonks looked at Calleigh, then a mirror she had conjured with a twirl of her wand. "You're right. I forgot to take into account the mirror effect. Thanks."

"So, werewolves, witches, wizards, vampires, they all exist?" asked Delko.

"Yep. Remus here is a werewolf." Remus waved shyly at the CSIs.

Speedle actually fainted at that one, while Calleigh cocked her head. "What color werewolf are you?"

"Sandy-brown colored. I believe you have some of my fur somewhere in this lab building."

"Yeah. Wow, I can't believe this. No wonder you hide from the…um…what do you call it again?"

"The Muggle world. Non-magical people."

"Right. Now, I have two questions for you. One might seem a little silly."

"Calleigh, I have learned that the only silly question is the one not asked. What is it?"

"First, what would happen if someone found out about the magical world and wanted to tell the rest of the world?"

"Their memory is wiped used a charm and the person is put on a watch list if they keep at it."

"Okay. And are werewolves really allergic to silver?" She held her breath. If he said no, all that silver on the bullets would be worthless.

"Yes. Even in human form, if I come in contact with silver, I have the same reaction I would if I were exposed to poison ivy. Silver bullets will kill werewolves, no doubt about it." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you make some silver bullets?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Mostly, they're just regular 9-mil bullets with silver plating. Will that still work?"

Remus pondered this question. "Will one bullet work? No, only make him angrier. Two should slow him down and three to four would probably wound him enough so that you could contain him. Five or more would kill him." He gave her his best 'Professor Stare,' as Harry had called it. "Just be careful where you aim, okay?"

Calleigh smiled. "That's why I'm the gun expert!" she chirped.

Remus sighed, glancing at the prone form of Speedle. A flick of his wand and the resulting gush of water woke him up quickly. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

So, now we have the two sides working together. Horatio didn't believe that Remus and Tonks were guilty, just that they were withholding information. So that's why he went to their apartment instead of bringing them in. Is Horatio related to Dumbledore? Beats me. They do look alike, you know. So, will they succeed? Will it be a simple bring-in or will the werewolf escape yet again? Also, all those roads and crossroads really do exist. Look it up on Mapquest if you want to.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Today, y'all get...Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans:

Sasia93, sirval, and Houseaholic88.

So, until next time, you've read, so now review! Make my day!


	5. Chapters IX and X

Sorry, sorry! Exams, studying, which reminds me, Calculus test on Thursday, oh, and general _life_ got in the way. So, I am really sorry about the delay. Hopefully, I'll be able to update my other story soon as well. Until then, well, I'll just let you be on your merry way.

**Disclaimer**: (Roars with laughter) Um, random guess, no.

* * *

****

****

**_An English Werewolf in America_**

Part IX

Time flew and the full moon was upon them. Remus had taken his last batch of Wolfsbane Potion faithfully, except for a small amount that Speedle had requested. As it didn't affect Remus's dosage much, they agreed, with the proviso only Speedle work on it. Speedle had mentioned seeing a drug with similar composition and wondered if perhaps Remus could use the Muggle drug better, with longer results. Tonight, they were back at the Lupins' apartment so Remus could change in a familiar setting. It made the transformation easier on both Remus and Tonks.

"Now listen, please, because I don't want there to be any chance of any of you getting bitten. Stay away from me for the first five minutes or so to gain control. Usually, it only takes a minute, but with so many of you here, the wolf will really want control. I'll come out when it's safe. Tonks knows the signal."

"And what name should we call you? Tawny?" asked Delko.

Remus chuckled. "No, actually, I had a nickname in school. One of my friends gave it to me. Moony."

Calleigh smiled. "Nice. Where's your friend now?"

Remus sighed and bowed his head. This was always the hardest part of remembering the past. "He's in a grave, beside his wife. They were murdered at the same time."

Calleigh's eyes widened. "Oh, my, Remus, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "They've been dead for over twenty years." He felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Remus." Tonks. "Everything will be okay. Think about Teddy and Jessie."

Remus breathed in deeply. He needed to maintain control over the wolf tonight. The Potion helped, but unless he was willing to overtake the wolf's presence, it didn't do him a lot of good. He cleared his throat and handed a bundle to Tonks.

"Here are my clothes for when the moon sets. They've been spelled against everything I can think of. You might want to add a few extra Auror security spells too. And here's my wand." He handed her his precious ash wand and she tucked it away with hers. "Be right back." Remus left the small group and went to the bathroom.

Tonks sat on the couch. "Have a seat. Might as well."

Horatio sank next to her, and Calli and Speedle found themselves chairs. Delko remained standing. A few minutes later, they heard a strangled scream come from the bathroom, followed by a slight howl. Five minutes after that, Tonks got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back, she was accompanied by a huge, tan wolf. At least, sort of. The wolf loped behind her on all fours, but Horatio was willing to bet when he stood up on his hind legs, he'd be about seven feet tall. Small claws were on the tips of each finger and toe, and his amber eyes were friendly. Moony trotted right up to Speedle and put his head in his lap. Speedle's eyes widened at the action.

"It's okay. When he's like this, he likes to be scratched between the ears." Tonks almost giggled at the sight of her normally staid husband behaving like the family dog. Or Sirius. The memory of her dead innocent cousin caused her to firmly return to reality.

Speedle tentatively did so and was amazed when Moony's eyes crossed in pleasure and his long tail thumped the floor. "Wow."

"All right, listen up," said Tonks, suddenly crisp and business-like. Even Moony sat back on his haunches and paid attention. "We'll only have one shot at this. Mainly, we need the werewolf alive. Partly because we have to find out who he is and what his human identity does for a living and partly because the American Ministry of Magic will want to take him into custody. Calleigh? The guns please."

Calleigh stood up. "We'll split up into two groups. Tonks, Delko and I will be in one group and Moony, Horatio, and Speedle in the second. Each team will have one of the special silver 9-mils. Each cartridge has only six shots, due to the silver making the bullet slightly larger than normal, with an extra cartridge just in case." She handed one of the guns to Horatio, keeping the other one for herself. "That gives us extra bullets in case you miss."

"Just don't let the werewolf bite you," said Tonks. "If he does, then you _will_ be affected by the werewolf curse." Moony gave a mournful woof at that point, startling Speedle. He had actually forgotten for a minute that Moony was actually Remus in a different form. "I think it would be best if one team drove in and the other team Apparated in. Our chances for catching him would be greater at any rate."

There were nods from all around, although the CSIs were confused as to the term "Apparating."

"All right then," said Horatio. "Let's move out."

Moony barked happily and led the way, poking his head around corners to check for people. Only once did he have to hide and that was because of the night maid. She didn't notice the werewolf stuck to the ceiling as she went past and he landed on the floor without a sound. He jerked his head forward, motioning his new pack forward. They reached the Hummer safely and Moony jumped in the back seat, while Horatio drove and Speedle rode shotgun.

All the way there, Moony had his head stuck out the window, his long tongue flapping in the wind. He even dared to howl a little at the moon, making lights come on in several apartments. Speedle laughed as Moony hopped to Horatio's side and explored the wind on that side. People sitting at traffic lights stared at the 'dog' in the H2. Moony simply waved a paw at them, enjoying this particular full moon. It almost made him feel like he was back in school with James and Sirius, roaming Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Tonks held out her hands to her teammates. "Apparating is a form of teleportation. Here, grab my arms." Calleigh and Delko moved to each side of Tonks and grabbed her upper arms. "Now, when I turn, just turn a bit with me and you'll side-Apparate with me. It'll feel like you're being shoved through a rubber tube, but just breathe normally. Okay?"

"Yeah," muttered Calleigh. Her face was a little green. Delko simply swallowed and nodded.

"All right. Destination, determination, deliberation," she muttered, turning on the spot. Delko and Calleigh glanced at her worriedly. Instantly, a loud pop sounded where they had been.

When they reappeared, the first thing Calleigh did was locate an old trashcan to puke in. Delko was shaking, but didn't make any motion toward the trashcan.

Tonks frowned at her two Muggle passengers. "Yeah, sickness happens a lot with first-timers. Some still prefer brooms or Portkeys to Apparition."

"Wouldn't blame them at all," said Delko weakly.

Tonks nodded, pulling out her wand. She concentrated and her hair turned brown-black. Her skin darkened to Delko's skin tone, and she even changed her eye color to deep brown, almost black. For a few seconds, Delko could've sworn he was looking at his sister Marisol. He looked again and was shocked to see the woman he had helped home last month.

Tonks spotted his amazed look and grinned. "Not bad, _sí_?" she said, accenting her voice for Spanish.

"Not bad at all," responded Delko. "Let's spread out."

The order proved unnecessary as they heard a scream at the end of the alley. They looked at each other before coming to the same decision. They ran toward the sound.

At the other end of the alley, Moony's group also heard the scream and rushed to investigate.

Part X

The werewolf grinned at his latest victim. She was a young woman in her early twenties, but she was also armed. In her left hand was a can of mace spray, common among young women in the United States, and had already been used against the werewolf, with minimal results; but in her right hand was a wand. The werewolf had surprised her, and she had automatically sprayed it with the mace, blinding it temporarily, just enough for her to get her wand out. A cut on her right shoulder bled slightly, but otherwise didn't impair her actions.

And currently, she was trying every spell she could think of to harm her attacker.

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled. The red jet of light hit the werewolf and bounced off. "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes sprang from her wand, wrapping the werewolf up. It roared and snapped through the rope like it was string. "_Impedimenta_!" The werewolf roared again and made to slash her chest. "_Protego_!" His claws bounced harmlessly away from her. "_Aguamenti_!" This spell was unanticipated and drenched the werewolf from furry head to clawed feet. He sputtered and snarled and lunged in for the kill.

"_Ignatio_!"

The werewolf was startled as he suddenly hit a wall of solid volcanic-like rock. He ducked and rolled away from his victim as she slumped to the ground, her energy worn out. He growled as he recognized the wolf from the last full moon approach with two others. The witch who had shot him from behind didn't look familiar, but her scent was the same as last time. And it looked like she, too, had brought backup. He growled.

"Shoot him!" shouted Tonks. Instantly, Calleigh and Horatio started firing at the werewolf, but he started climbing the nearest building to get away. It grunted as some of the bullets hit. Blood splatter from above hit the ground, forcing the teams to back up. Tonks continued to fire Stunning Spells, in the hope that one of them might work.

Moony growled and paced, wanting to tear the werewolf to pieces himself. A hand on his head distracted him.

"Not now, Moony," Speedle said. "If you get in the crossfire, they might shoot you." Moony snorted through his muzzle, but stayed near Speedle's side.

Finally, the werewolf got to the top of the building. He howled once, sending chills through everyone, and disappeared. Calleigh and Horatio stopped firing as their primary cartridges were expired. Tonks effortlessly shifted back into her normal form, startling Horatio and Speedle. Moony bounded from their side, scrambling up the side of the building effortlessly, desperate to find the werewolf.

"The girl," murmured Delko. Instantly, they gathered around the young woman. Tonks gently peeled back the shoulder part of her shirt. Gently, she examined the area.

"Small werewolf bite," she said. "He must've been aiming at her throat when she maced him and he missed, nicking her shoulder with his fangs." She _Enervate_-ed the girl. "My name is Auror Tonks, with the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Where is your nearest magical medical facility?"

"Just uptown. This necklace is a Portkey to there." She made to touch the Portkey, but she didn't have the strength to lift her arm. She sighed. "Its keyword is 'St. Anthony's Hospital.' I'm a nurse there."

Tonks nodded and turned to the group. "I have to go alone. If any of you came, your memory would be modified almost instantly." She looked at Moony, who had just rejoined the group. "Anything?" Moony shook his head. "All right, go with someone. Don't forget your clothes, moonset is in a few hours."

"I'll take him," volunteered Horatio. "I have a big apartment on the first-floor. He can curl up on the sofa and sleep or watch TV or whatever he wants." Moony's amber eyes widened, and he gave an enthusiastic _Woof_.

Tonks snorted, hauling the woman to her feet. "Figures. You just want to watch that new _Enterprise_ episode." Moony rolled his eyes, but bounded toward the H2 anyway. "See you." She touched the necklace and said clearly, "St. Anthony's Hospital!" They disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in a near-exact replica of St. Mungo's. Tonks reckoned they must've sold the same plans to the Americans to make foreigners feel at home. A Healer dressed in power-blue robes instantly appeared, with the familiar touchstone of a wand and bone crossed on her left breast pocket.

"Carol!" she said. She turned to Tonks. "What's wrong with her?"

"Werewolf bite to the right shoulder. He only nicked it. Will it still affect her?"

"We don't know. C'mon Carol, let's get you to a hospital room." She left, but another Healer took her place.

"Please come with me, ma'am," he said.

"What for?"

The Healer looked at her like she was stupid. "Paperwork and if necessary, memory modification."

"Oh, no," said Tonks. "Not me." She dug around in her pockets and produced her Auror license. Even on the other side of the world, she had refused to leave it at home. The Healer frowned at it.

"You won't mind if I have this verified." It was a statement, not a question. Tonks shrugged, and the Healer disappeared. She sank into a soft chair and picked up an outdated copy of _Witch_ _Weekly_.

"This is gonna take awhile," she muttered, flipping to a random page.

* * *

Horatio opened the back window in his flat (too many people outside to let him in through the front) and Moony jumped through. He re-secured it and went to the living room to find Moony already curled up on the sofa, the remote safely clutched in his paws. Horatio chuckled.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

Moony nosed the power button on the remote, and the TV turned on. Horatio took the remote and helped him change the channels. When Horatio looked down about half an hour later, Moony was sound asleep, his mouth open slightly and his long tongue hanging out. He smiled and turned off the TV. Carefully, he stood up, found a blanket for Moony, and draped it over him. Moony simply yawned and continued to sleep. Horatio, too, found his way to the showers and finally, bed.

* * *

Okay, so, first encounter with the werewolf with both teams. As for the girl, well, her fate will be revealed next chapter. _Ignatio_ is a spell of my own creation. It makes volcanic rock appear wherever you've aimed the spell.

Now, I have a question for y'all. The next chapter is the last, currently. Would you rather the ending be longer and more drawn out or just finish it up like I have it already, which is a little on the anti-climatic side? If you choose the former, it'll take a bit longer to finish this up. Your choice.

To my reviewers. Today y'all get…Sugar Quills!:

Sasia93, sirval, and Houseaholic88.

So, review and let me know your opinion! I can't do this without y'all!


	6. Chapters XI and XII

Okay, I'm back! (Someone coughs) Yeah, I know, long wait time. Hope this is worth the wait. At least the college semester is over. Yay!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Duh.

* * *

****

****

**_An English Werewolf in America_**

Part XI

When Horatio woke the next morning, he got dressed and trudged to the kitchen for some coffee. He found Remus sitting at the kitchen table, already dressed, with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Pot's over there," he said, taking another sip. "Did you or Calleigh hit the werewolf last night?"

"Yeah, a couple of times," said Horatio, pouring his cup. "Wherever he is, he's in a lot of pain right now."

"Mm. Have your people search the local hospitals. He wouldn't dare go to St. Anthony's. They would match up the girl's bite against his DNA. I'll still go there and check up on her anyway."

Horatio nodded. "I'll talk to Speedle about it. How long does it take a werewolf to recover from a silver poisoning of that magnitude?"

"A week, at least. Two weeks at the most. We should be able to find him. You said you tried entering his DNA into your CODIS?"

"Yes. No hits came back. Whoever he is, he follows the rules as long as he's human."

Remus twiddled with his empty cup of coffee. "That makes him even more dangerous."

Horatio was confused. "How so?"

Remus stood up and got another cup of coffee. "It means that he builds up all the frustrations and anger for a month and when he transforms, he channels those feelings through the wolf."

Horatio nodded. "I see. That implies premeditation. He takes peoples' lives because he feels that his own has been taken away." An idea formed in Horatio's mind. "Maybe he works in a job where he is controlled by an overbearing manager."

Remus grinned. "I think we just got a new lead."

* * *

He groaned as he sat up. The silver bullets had mostly just grazed him, but one had gone right through his upper left arm, leaving a trace of silver behind, just enough to give him enough silver poisoning to cause nausea and the general feeling all over of a hangover. He supposed it had happened when he had looked down at them, letting only his right arm support his weight on the building.

Carefully, he repeated the procedure he used last time. Unlike last time, however, the bleeding seeped through the bandages. He cursed under his breath and conjured a second layer on. It worked. Another tap of his wand and it turned flesh colored. He got dressed and left his apartment once again for work. Last month he had been late due to trying to heal his arm. If he was late again, his boss would fire him for sure.

* * *

Downtown, Horatio and Remus were perusing the police database for a possible suspect.

"Look at this," said Horatio, while Remus peeked over his shoulder. "All of the victims had one thing in common: they all got their internet from a local provider. I'm going to try seeing if any of their workers were late this morning."

Horatio put in the new parameters. While the computer compared and crossed off possibilities from a long list, he took the opportunity to ask Remus about the young woman.

"She's only got nicked by a fang, so, she'll act a little more like a wolf come the full moon, but she won't completely transform. She was lucky. If the fang had gone in any more, the werewolf venom would've gotten into her system."

Horatio nodded. "That's good." The computer still hadn't finished. "So, you've got kids, huh?"

"Yeah, a boy and a girl. Here." He dug into his pockets and pulled out a picture from his slightly shabby wallet. Teddy was waving one arm, while the other safely held his sister, who was grinning and sucking her thumb. "Wizarding pictures move," he said rhetorically. "Teddy likes the color turquoise and Jessie likes the color purple. They picked those colors out right after they were born."

The computer chimed, showing the list had narrowed to thirty individuals. Horatio handed the picture back to Remus and tapped a few keys on the keyboard.

"I see a few of them were in jail last night and only released this morning. Get rid of them."

Horatio did so and the list narrowed to twenty-five people.

"Now, get rid of any women."

The list narrowed to fourteen.

"Get rid of any older men."

"How old?" asked Horatio, his fingers poised over the keyboard.

"The ones with any white in their hair. The werewolf was completely black."

The list cut in half, leaving mostly teenage boys and a couple of young men.

"All right," said Remus, "let's cut out the ones younger than twenty."

Again, the list cut out, leaving only two possible suspects.

"I don't think it's him," said Remus, pointing out a young Mexican man dressed in a janitorial outfit. "He's too young, plus his passport only puts him here as of two months ago, too recent to be involved with the case."

"Well, then, it's time to pay Warren Wilkins a visit then, eh?"

* * *

"He isn't here."

Horatio blinked at the large man standing in front of him. "Excuse me?"

"Lousy worker, Wilkins. Don't know how he got the job in the first place."

Behind him, Horatio could feel Tonks, who was in her 'standard' Auror uniform, shift uneasily from foot to foot while Speedle looked around from his spot. "Mr. Jones, why isn't Mr. Wilkins here?"

Jones shrugged. "He was late again. I warned him last time if he was late again, I'd fire him. I did. He cleaned out his desk this morning." He pointed to a cubicle in a corner. "Help yourselves."

"Thank you."

Jones shrugged and walked off, stopping only to yell at a computer technician who hadn't done his job right the first time.

Discretely, Tonks slid her wand out of her sleeve and scanned the desk.

"I'm detecting DNA similar to the wolf DNA. Definitely his. It's not more than 12 hours old. We have enough to trace him." Glancing around, she swept her wand over the desk. A murmured "Alohomora" allowed her entrance to the locked drawers.

"Look at this," she said, pulling out several brochures. They all had the same thing in common: the Bahamas. And in the middle was a pad with faded markings. Another subtle wave of Tonks's wand and the lettering rose and colored itself a jet black.

"3:30 G 7 MDA," she read, handing the piece of paper to Speedle. "What's that mean?"

Speedle stared at the note, his lips moving silently as he figured out the code. "3:30 G 7 MDA. He's flying out at 3:30, Gate 7 at Miami-Dade Airport. That makes the most sense."

Tonks turned white. "Horatio, if he escapes…"

"I know," Horatio said soothingly. "We'll get him."

Part XII

Miami-Dade Airport was a huge airport. People bustled to and fro, trying to get to their flights on time. At every gate was somebody with a metal wand. Some of those were the electronic versions; others were magical wands disguised to scan magical people.

And in the middle of those people, a tall, thin, but muscular man with thick black hair, stormy grey eyes, and small, wire-rimmed glasses didn't stand out much.

He winced as a woman roughly bumped into his sore arm. Stupid Muggles. But he restrained his anger. The full moon had only just passed and he wasn't in the mood to start a riot in the airport. He soothed himself by thinking about the warm days he would pass in the Bahamas, maybe running around on a full moon once in a while, all while on Wolfsbane, of course. Couldn't risk an accidental bite.

He stood impatiently in line while a wand was waved over him. He held his breath, hoping that this wand was a Muggle electronic one and not an actual wand. The man scanning him let him through with a nod and he handed his ticket to the ticket attendant so she could allow him entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tonks was scanning the airport with her wand, Calleigh and Delko beside her with badges showing and guns drawn. On the other side, Remus, Horatio and Speedle approached the gate where Wilkins would be leaving. They arrived just as they saw a man glance at them as he passed through Gate 7, pale, and hurry through.

Gotcha, thought Tonks. With a nod, she and Remus led their parties to the Gate. They were held up by a stiff ticket attendant.

"Ma'am, I am sorry, but unless you have a ticket–" She broke off as she saw the badges and guns the CSIs were carrying and hastily changed her mind. "Never mind," she muttered, letting them through.

The group bustled through the crowd of people. Finally, after three of Tonks's trips, several knockdowns and an irate plane attendant that reminded Remus and Tonks of Percy, they reached the tarmac. A small plane was warming up about 100 feet away.

As they quickly scanned the area and all the CSIs except Horatio ran to the different exits to secure them so that their target could not escape, Remus spotted the man who had gotten away earlier. Forgetting about his wand, Remus started running. The man, however, must have sensed that Remus was near, because he turned around and took out his own wand. Thankfully, only a few Muggles were around and they were stunned in quick succession by Tonks, _Obliviate_-ing their memories at the same time.

"Remus!" she yelled. "Horatio! The plane!"

"I got it!" he yelled back. He ran past the dueling wizards, thankfully not getting hit by any of the flying spells. Hopping into the plane, he quickly ran to the front of the plane, ignoring the three other passengers sitting in their seats, staring wide-eyed at Horatio.

The pilot turned around in his seat. "Hey, sit down, we're about to leave!"

"Good," said Horatio, showing the pilot his badge. "As soon as I get off, get out of here, understand?"

The pilot nodded nervously and Horatio ran out. Quickly, he secured the door and with a nod to Tonks, the steps were pulled away from the plane with an _Accio_ from her. It zoomed off, carrying its passengers far away from the dueling wizards.

Meanwhile, Remus was dueling harder than he had even at the Battle of Hogwarts. Every defense he can up with, Wilkins blocked. Finally, Remus came up with a rather simple, although Sirius would have called it Marauder-worthy, idea. He thought of Tonks and his children and shouted, "_Expecto_ _Patronum_!"

From the tip of his wand burst a giant grizzly bear. It roared, then charged at Wilkins. Wilkins, not expecting this spell, was taken aback as the bear swiped at him, knocking him back on his rear. Remus took the opportunity to send an _Incarcerous_ his way, which bound Wilkins from his neck down to his toes in strong cords. Tonks, seizing the oppurtunity, stunned Wilkins and took his wand.

"You have the right to remain unconscious," she said, grinning. Wilkins couldn't hear her, but it was still fun. "Anything you dream can be used against you in a Wizengamot court. You also have the right to the attorney of your dreams."

Remus laughed and hugged Tonks close as the CSIs joined them.

* * *

All right, so the werewolf's been captured, I finally have this chapter done and it's only been since, oh, September, that I last updated. Urgh. At least final exams are over. I do have a job, but at least I'll be able to type at my leisure. I hope this chapter wasn't too choppy to understand. I'm not good with battle scenes. Trust me, though, it's a better way of getting him than what I had originally planned.

Thanks to my very patient reviewers, who put me on their alert lists whilst the world went nuts:

Sasia93, sirval, Houseaholic88, Quacked Lurker, and Mighty Lord Moldy-Shorts.

So, I have the next and final section written up. All it needs is a bit of polish and then it's done. And then it's off to write my next story, _Prongs_ _Rides_ _Again_ _II_. If you have a different name, I'm willing to accept it. I'll put up the last section as soon as I can. Until then, please just be patient. Oh, and of course, review!


	7. Chapters XIII and XIV

Okay, so this chapter's the absolute last in this story. I hope y'all enjoy it. And a very Merry Christmas to all of y'all!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, no way. Uh, uh.

* * *

****

****

**_An English Werewolf in America_**

Part XIII

Horatio gazed intently at the young man sullenly sitting in front of him. Warren Wilkins was a tall, thin, but muscular man, with thick black hair, stormy grey eyes, and small, wire-rimmed glasses. He also had a few cuts on his face from when he had fallen on the ground. Behind the glass, Remus stood with Tonks, ready in case the man tried to use magic. They, along with Speedle, Delko and Calleigh, were the only ones in the hallway. They had shut down the area as soon as Wilkins was in the room, under the pretense of conducting repairs. An Anti-Disapparition Jinx was also on the room. They weren't about to take _any_ chances.

"So what is it you want with me?" he demanded.

Horatio spoke slowly and clearly. "I want to know why you were running from us."

Wilkins snorted. "Wouldn't you if you were being attacked by a wild-eyed man?"

"I'm not falling for that trick, Wilkins. I suggest that if you want to avoid the death penalty, you'll start talking."

Wilkins narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Ah, so we've finally got down to business." Horatio picked up a bag off the floor. He dumped its contents on the table. "Two nights ago, there was an attempted murder. These are the victim's clothes." And indeed, Carol's bloodstained shirt and pants were on the table. "Sad to say, she didn't survive the night." Of course, it was a lie, but the man didn't need to know that.

He saw a glimmer of pleasure in the man's eyes. "Too bad."

"Yes, especially when the killer escaped."

Wilkins shrugged. "Not my problem." He looked behind Horatio at the one-way mirror. "Is there anybody on the other side?"

Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The man grinned. It was a feral grin, not unlike the one he had seen on the black werewolf. "Oh, no reason." He stood up, his handcuffs awkward, and turned on the spot. He seemed surprised when nothing happened.

"If you're trying to Disapparate, an Anti-Apparition Ward has been placed on this room to prevent your escape."

The man froze, cocking his head at Horatio. "You didn't get your memory wiped yesterday, so who in your family is a witch or wizard?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not," smirked Wilkins. "Soon as the American Ministry finds out about this, they'll have a team of Obliviators on this place faster than you can say firewhiskey." He leaned forward. "You know what? It's a shame Greyback got taken down years ago. He had the right idea. You humans are too weak on your own." He nodded toward the glass. "I heard about that pink-haired one. Brave of her to marry a werewolf. And have a kid. Two kids, actually. 'Course, I would've bitten the little suckers soon as they were born."

Tonks had had enough and stormed into the room, Remus right behind her. "Auror Tonks-Lupin, British Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she said, flashing her badge at the werewolf. Her hair had turned Weasley red in anger and as she spoke, it was with the calm fury of an enraged mother. "Warren Wilkins, you are under arrest for the murder of two Muggles and one witch and the attempted murder, with low lycanthropic effects, of another witch. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the Wizengamot Court of America. If you cannot pay for a lawyer or do not have one, one will be provided for you by the American Ministry for Magic. Do you understand these terms?"

Wilkins nodded, his teeth bared. She flicked her wand and the werewolf was bound and gagged. Another flick and Wilkins was Stunned.

"May I have your hairclip?" Tonks asked Calleigh. Calleigh shrugged and handed it to her. "_Portus_." The hairclip shone with a bright blue light, then faded. "I'll be right back." She grabbed Wilkins and said clearly, "Miami-Dade Magical Law Enforcement." The two disappeared with a loud pop.

"We'd better let the area go," said Remus. "People might be getting suspicious."

"What about Tonks?" asked Delko.

Remus shrugged. "She'll Apparate back to our apartment. We'll be here a few more days and then we'll be heading back to jolly old England."

Horatio nodded and called Yelina on his cell. "Hey, Yelina, we're done with the situation in the back conference room. Thanks. Hey, grab the tape for this room and bring it to me in my office, would you? Thanks again." He hung up. "All right, that's taken care of."

The five of them left the conference room.

"Hey, Remus," said Horatio suddenly. "Do you and Tonks like barbeque?"

"What?"

"That's what I thought. There's a Sonny's BBQ© just up the street from here. Why don't you and Tonks join us there at six?" With a sweep of his hand, he included Calleigh, Speedle, and Delko.

"Sure! I'll go tell Tonks. Casual wear?" Horatio nodded. "See you there!" Remus suddenly disappeared with a loud CRACK! It echoed down the hall, startling the CSIs. Delko shuddered.

"I don't know how they do that thing effortlessly," he muttered.

Calleigh, too, shivered. "I think I would prefer one of those Portkeys. Or even a broom. That'd be nice."

Horatio grinned. Yep, just another day in the lives of the CSI: Miami crew.

Part XIV  
Epilogue

That night, they were in the back party room, specially reserved for parties. And they were the only party in that room tonight.

"To Tonks and Remus," said Horatio, lifting his glass of sweet tea in a salute. "Without them, we never would have solved the case."

"Hear, hear," the rest said. Tonks grinned as she drank her Mr. Pibb©, while Remus inhaled sharply as the flavor of the sweet tea hit his tongue. He choked and Tonks had to hit him on his back.

"What's the matter, Remus, you never had sweet tea before?" asked Delko over his glass of Coca-Cola©. Speedle snorted into his glass of sweet tea.

"No," sputtered Remus. "I – _cough_ – always had – _cough_ – my tea – _cough_ – hot."

Tonks rolled her eyes and took out her wand. "_Anapneo_," she muttered, pointing it Remus's throat.

Instantly, Remus stopped coughing. "Thanks, honey."

Horatio laughed. "Just wait until you bite into the barbeque. You'll never want to eat regular chicken or ribs ever again."

Calleigh grinned at their looks. "Yep, it's All-You-Can-Eat Chicken or Ribs tonight," she said happily, sipping her Sprite©.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other. "Oh, boy," they said together.

They all laughed.

* * *

"Okay, clothes, packed. Toilet stuffs, packed. Remus's brain…"

"Hey, my brain is perfectly all right!" shouted Remus from the next room.

"Just checking!" Tonks yelled back. The doorbell rang, distracting them both.

"I got it!" shouted Remus. He opened the door to see Horatio standing there with two small packages in his hands. "Hello, Horatio!"

"Hey, Remus. Can I come in for a minute?"

"Sure. Hey, Dora, Horatio's here!"

"Remus John Lupin, how many times do I have to tell you – Wotcher, Horatio! – _not to call me Dora_!"

Remus grinned at her cheekily. "Probably a lot."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You hung around with my cousin too much in school, you know that."

"I'm sure he would've considered that a compliment."

"Forgive me for asking, but who was your cousin?" asked Horatio.

"You probably heard about him back in 1993, when he escaped from prison. Sirius Black."

"I did, as a matter of fact. The news reached all the way over here."

"Well, he was innocent, and he had broken out to kill the man actually responsible for his incarceration. But the rat got away and Sirius was on the run for two years." She sighed. "He was killed protecting his godson. And then the government finally gave him a posthumous pardon after _finally_ realizing its mistake!"

"Ouch."

"You have no idea," said Remus lowly. "I'm the only one Harry looks to now."

Horatio nodded. "I have something here for you, a souvenir of sorts." He handed the packages to them. They opened them to find two police badges engraved with their full names.

"You – you actually _put_ Nymphadora on mine?" she sputtered.

Horatio grinned. "It was a tight fit, but yeah. I made some discreet investigations, put you both in the Muggle police network so if you happened to show up at a crime scene, they'll let you through without question."

She laughed. "You know what, Remus? I think he would've have been in Gryffindor with you."

"One of our school houses," explained Remus at Horatio's bemused look. "Gryffindor is known for having the bold people." To Tonks, he said, "With cleverness like that, probably Slytherin."

"What house were you in?"

"Hufflepuff," said Tonks. "Where the loyal and hard-working go."

"And I must say, the fact that she turned her hair blue in protest was funny," inserted Remus.

"How do you know, you weren't there!"

"No, but you did send Sirius a letter, which he shared with me and James."

"Figures he would do that," she muttered. "Thanks, Horatio."

"You're welcome. And if you ever come back to Miami, stop by, okay? And bring those kids of yours."

"You bet." Remus frowned. "What about that thing Speedle was working on?"

"Ah," said Horatio, grinning, "he told me to give you this." He handed Remus a three-inch vial filled with a yellow substance. "This is a basic chemical compound of the Wolfsbane Potion. With a little tweaking, Speedle reckons he'll be able to make it last up to six months."

"Any chance for a cure?" asked Remus hopefully.

"We'll see," said Horatio.

His eyes shimmering slightly, Remus stuck out his hand. "Thanks for everything. See you."

"See you," echoed Horatio, grasping Remus's hand. "Make sure he stays out of trouble," he added to Tonks.

"I'll do my best," she said.

Horatio laughed.

* * *

Outside, the late April sunshine shone. People in bathing suits laid on the beaches, absorbing the sun's rays. Children shrieked as they chased each other, kicking up sand as they ran. Others made sand castles while their parents watched or helped.

Yeah, life in Miami, Florida was definitely perfect.

****

**_THE_ _END_**

* * *

Yay, I finally get to see those two words! Um, I don't know if I'll write a sequel, but if I do, it's not in the near future. Spring semester going to be hard enough without adding a new story to the fray. It's my fourth semester out of approximately six, possibly seven, if you count a summer course I might have to take, so, yeah, busy, busy. Going for my Associate of Mathematics. Yay! Calculus is fun! (Hears choking disguised as coughing) Well, fun for me, anyway. The exams weren't. I've got about a 3.5 GPA, so my HOPE scholarship will keep coming.

To my very patient reviewers, who have stuck through to the end:

Sasia93, sirval, Houseaholic88, Quacked Lurker, and Mighty Lord Moldy-Shorts.

If you want me, I'll be off finishing up two minor stories, and, of course, work on _PRA2_. I'm not going to turn down reviews! Also, I do have a forum board open and my PM and e-mail work, so use those for any leftover questions you forget or if you want to discuss the story among yourselves.

So, until we meet again…

Mischief…managed!


End file.
